The Fools of SEES
by yuuihas
Summary: Due to the Malevolent Being causing destruction among the space and time, Nyx woke up temporarily giving orders to her Sealed Doors, the Arisatos- the two former Fools of different reality to come in and find the meaning of the disturbance. [ A What If AU if Minato and Minako worked together in P1-Climax ] [ Edited ]
1. Nyx's Call

**_ Persona 4 Arena Ultimax:_**

_**T**__he Fools of SEES _

_**N**__yx's Call _

* * *

"_ I have literally descended _

_from another plane of existence _

_to tell you to stop _."

\- Minako Arisato

* * *

There was this tingle in time and space, dream, reality, mind and matter. It was a foreboding call to the end of something… and it disrupted the never ending sleep of the mythical entity Nyx who woke up in knowing _something _was definitely wrong. Her waking was temporary-, but she sent out a call to her son, _Thanatos _the harbinger of death… **(** who was also painfully, endearingly named _Mochizuki Ryoji, _by others in another life. _. _**) **Her son knew it himself that… something was dreadfully wrong and rightfully so, he was to send a message to the Great Seals… **(** o _r rather known as the Arisatos. _**)**

The two Arisatos who were doomed to accompany one another- from two dimensions of no blood relation, as the Great Seals to Nyx. The two of them hardly spoke to one another, feeling like an endless bother of sorts, really with time going on endlessly and tirelessly. They never aged physically **(** only mentally **)** , they never woke up from that comatose **(** to the point almost being pronounced dead **)** , nor do they know no news of their friends lives- only watching from above **(** the greatest sacrifice ever... And regrets was to leave their friends. **) **Only to watch as people wish to die or try harder... To defend against Erebus, and all the same to stay alone above humanity.

Thanatos duly noted that they possibly wouldn't be quite happy to see him, sighing about the tragedy that befell them and journeyed towards the Fools. It's been so long he had talked to them normally face to face, but now it wasn't the time for a civil conversation... It was an emergency. He changed his form into his _human _self and approached the two... Doomed humans who were chained next to each other. Their eyes were blank and their face was poker faced, with neither speaking an utter word. He noticed Minako had lost her gleam and twinkle from her eyes, her mouth forcing a smile, but detached. Minato on the other hand looked more withdrawn into himself, quiet and alone as if his other half was not at his side.

Than- no, _Ryoji _wore a frown displaying his own regrets. It was his fault that his two friends, the Arisatos from both separate worlds were stuck here as seals. He was the reason that the tragedy had befallen on the two. Yet, they never said anything as he cautiously approached with trepidation. He clears his throat slightly and looks up upon them, trying to find the words he wanted to say. He found himself not being able to say anything, soon biting his lips in frustration and sighs inwardly, clenching his fists. ' _Why was it so hard to talk to old friends... Like normally? _' he wonders mournfully and tries again. "Minato. Minako. It's... me Mochizuki." Not even a spark happened to light up in them. "Nyx... told me to come to to you to tell you that something is happening."

The silence continued and Ryoji wanted them to speak to him once more. To hear their voices. It was a selfish desire but the silence between him and his friends was driving him insane. He shook his head. This wasn't the time to think about the past. What's done is done, even though he regrets it thoroughly. He continues to speak despite his wanting to cry at his friend's silence. "There was a disturbance recently and it temporarily woke up Nyx." He tries to see concern on their undaunted, hollow faces, but none. "I managed to calm her down for now and uh, ... The disturbance was really bad it affects a whole of things like time, space, mind, reality, matter and all that stuff, you know? So um, Nyx wants you two to head to the Velvet Room to learn more... And investigate."

He suddenly feels like a boss of a police station of some sort giving out orders to two catatonic officers who were probably not listening. Sighing again, he snaps his fingers and the spirits, no souls of the Arisatos comes out from their physical bodies. Looking upon the ground, the silence seemed to be never ending, until someone spoke. '_ This is kind of neat! _' He blinks and looks up recognizing that voice. It was a cheerful feminine voice that he knew so well. Looking at the spirits now, he realized they were looking at him straight in the eye. Minako's mouth was curved into a smile while Minato sort of seemed to radiate some happiness although his face was not showing it. Ryoji wanted to cry so badly, he bawled silently..

The Arisatos looked at him in surprise and they looked at each other shrugging slightly. Minako spoke quietly, '_ Is something wrong, Mochizuki-kun?' _while Minato is still quiet watching as his old friend wipe his tears with his arm. Ryoji's shoulder shook violently as he shook his head ' _No' _looking up at the two of his friends. "I'm just being emotional." he was hiccuping and Minako laughed while Minato sported a small hidden smile. "W-well, oops. I shouldn't keep you here long. I'm going to escort you two to the Velvet Room. Igor, Margaret and Theodore are waiting for you two. I'm probably taking too long, because I'm just this huge crybaby." While he was wiping his tears away, Minato mused quietly enough for Ryoji and Minako to hear. "Who knew the harbinger of Death would be such a crybaby." Minako laughed again and Ryoji groaned, slightly cracking a smile. "Shut it, Minato."

* * *

True to Ryoji's words, he escorted the two spirits to the Velvet Room and left needing to tend to Nyx. The two spirits looked around seeing it was the same Velvet Room they were both accustomed to and there were three people in front of them. Igor who sitting down silently like usual, Theodore who standing at his side and Margaret who was standing next to the table. Igor spoke up soon enough, "Welcome to the Velvet Room, my long time guests, Minato, Minako. I am sure you know the least bit of information and what had befallen upon these times. Before I forget these two are Elizabeth's siblings. Margaret, her older sister, attending to one of our newer guests and Theodore, her little brother who assists me in other matters."

The two attendants bowed and before Igor was about to speak again, the two Arisatos asked simultaneously, '_ Where's Elizabeth? _'

The long nosed man didn't seem to be upset at being interrupted and smiled all the same. "Elizabeth had left the Velvet Room for the time being for personal reasons and her own fulfilling journey. You two may be able to meet her, possibly."

The two attendants seemed a bit uncomfortable at his answer, but said nothing. "The reason we had called upon your help, was that there is a disturbance upon us that was created rather suddenly, it interrupts other planes of existence such as reality."

He pauses looking at their disgruntled faces and continues. "There are many other Persona Users gathering; many among of your friends..." he points out and their face change into shock. "And among new Persona Users from the town Inaba." Minako perked up suddenly at Inaba, while Minato looked slightly confused at his other half's curiosity.

"Inaba?" Minako asks with her eyes widening slightly, as memories flows in her mind, remembering her training trip and her stay at a local inn, along with meeting that one girl.

Igor doesn't look one bit surprised, as he always never seemed to be never surprised anyway. "Yes. A group of high school students, one among them is has the power of the Wild Card, like yourselves has been." Margaret soon steps up, "His name is Yu Narukami. He is the newest Fool after you, and his Arcana is the Fool."

Minato seemed to be a bit mystified about this fact, but he didn't let it concern him.

Igor continues again without prevail. He tells them about the events of the P-1 Grand Prix- that happened to occur in the TV World, which apparently Persona Users can enter. They learn about Labrys and the possible suspect still out somewhere, and something happened once again in Inaba... outside the TV World... making everything seem like the Dark Hour and the foreboding tower.

The Arisatos become quiet after hearing it all, trying to take it all into their head. It was then the blue haired male who spoke up. '_ Do we partake in this fighting against Shadow selves? _'

Igor shook his head and explained, "We call you not to fight against these Shadow Selves, but to gain information about what is going on, also to fight whoever comes across. Most of the new Persona Users will not know you, only knowing your friends and you will probably have to fight them to know about what they know about what is going on. You should be able to find the suspect in all this mess and try to find out about other things."

Then soon, the red carmine eyes girl perked up and asked, '_ We are just spirits. How do we go down there without our bodies and weapons? Also what about our Personas? Are we limited to one? _'

Igor smiled all the same, "You hardly changed, Master Minako, although I see that you have become wiser. We have your bodies and it seemed that they had grown on their own, as you are sleeping in coma in your own realities. As for weapons, we have them prepared. Personas although…"

He snaps his finger and Theodore jumps nervously, running towards into a doorway to somewhere, soon getting two different compendiums. "You were correct about being limited to one, Master Minako, as the current holder of the power of the Wild Card now goes to Master Yu. But you two may choose one Persona of your liking from your current compendium."

"But before that, Margaret, please help them into their bodies." Margaret simply nods and leads the two of them into another doorway of sorts.

Inside the doorway, it lead into a big room revealing there are two sleeping bodies on some sort of bed. Both Arisatos are stunned speechless not knowing what to think about seeing their own bodies sleeping before them.

Minato peered at his own noticing he grew an inch, about five feet eight inches, and his hair grew a bit longer at ontop of his shoulders. On the other side, Minako stared at herself, seeing that her hair grew longer reaching her ribcage, and she grew an inch around Aigis's height of five feet four inches.

They were both confused not knowing what to feel about it and it took them time to think until, they both said to Margaret they were ready. "It must be a shocking overwhelming experience to see your own bodies in front of you, isn't it?" she asks and they wince slightly. "I'll help one at a time, and I'll warn you it'll be an excruciating experience."

They both nod and Margaret helps Minako slowly into her body. True to Margaret's word, it was outright painful, as her body's system was shocked awake and needed enough information to regain it senses. Minato slightly frowned as he watched it and once he was doing it with Margaret, he tried not to scream.

Once both were inside their bodies, finally being physically them, they were panting, tired of the pain they experienced. Margaret had left the room to get weapons and a change of clothes, leaving the two alone.

They didn't speak just yet, but they knew just a bit what they wanted to do. Minato struggled a bit as he got up and sat on Minako's bed, with the two of them facing each other.

With no words spoken, they both raised their hands and placed their hands on one another, remembering what it was like to touch and holding hands with someone. Their fingers intertwined slowly, and Minato leaned on Minako's shoulder softly as they sat next to one another.

It was a quiet serene moment with no one speaking a word and they left it like that. Few moments passed, Minako spoke up. "It feels a bit strange does it? Being able to touch, hear, talk, smell and move." She closes her eyes. "I forgot how to do any of those things for three years. I forgot how I looked like."

Minato slowly nodded, not giving any comments on his own feeling the same as the girl. They were interrupted by Margaret who came back into the room to reveal different short swords and different naginatas. "Choose what you feel fits you." she comments and then reveals they have inadequate proper clothing, showing Japanese styled robes in store.

"Thanks." they both murmur and they both get up, choosing one of their prefered weapons. Margaret then leaves them alone once again saying, "Once you two are ready, please leave this room so you can choose which Persona you will wield."

They both nod in return and look at the robes. They were black Japanese styled robes, with nothing that noticeable. Picking them up, the two of them separate going to a different corner of the room.

Minato's robe was similar to a Shirt Chivalry, but his pants were longer reaching on above his ankles and the top was longer reaching his knees with long sleeves. He found a dark yellow ribbon in his robe's pocket and used it to tie his hair up.

Minako's robes were long covering her knees, but above her feet. Her sleeves were long covering her hands, but they were very tight. Under her robes, she wore very light slacks, and she found a pink ribbon to tie her hair in a ponytail along with silver barrettes to put the usual number twenty-two.

As the two finished and about to go out of the room, Minako asks to her companion, in sudden curiosity. "I wonder what will they say."

"Who?"

"Everyone." She doesn't clarify, but he clearly knows who she's talking about. "... Probably will yell at us."

"Yeah… Everybody will yell at us for being so reckless and they'll cry."

"Aigis will hug us so tight."

"... I miss them already, Minato." She reaches out for his hand and grabs it tightly into hers looking towards the door silently. The boy didn't mind much as they walked towards the door, and pushing it open to the outside.

Igor had greeted them once they came back to the Velvet Room, "Splendid! You are all dressed and ready. Now we need you to choose your Persona. Have you thought of anything in mind?" They both nodded and he smiled. "Theodore, please hand them their compendiums."

"Yes, Master Igor." he mumbled slightly as he handed a compendium to Minako and Minato, and walked back to Margaret's side.

"Now you must call out that Persona that you want to use the most and it will be summoned from your compendium." Igor informs and they both nodded. "Are you ready?" They both shook their head '_ yes' _and he smiled slightly. "You may begin."

Minato decided begin first and opened up his compendium to that certain page his favorite Persona was. Once he found it, he called out, "I summon thee, Messiah..." and once he did that, the same old strange sensation came through him. It was when Messiah appeared over him and disappeared within to him. "... Feels so weird doing this again." he mutters and Minako laughed.

She opened up her compendium swiftly and looked at the page longingly. Before taking to long, she yelled out, "Orpheus Telos!" Sooner than later, Orpheus Telos came up and looked at Minako, until fading into Minako's body. "Orpheus Telos... " she murmurs in a happy daze, smiling to herself holding her compendium tightly.

Minato said blandly "Now we lost her." yet apparently she did hear him, about to chuck her compendium at him, until Igor cleared his throat nevertheless a bit amused. The two of them turned their attention towards him, **(** _after Minako kicks Minato's shin and graciously gives back her compendium to a confounded Theodore. _**) **

"Well, I never thought I would get your attention back, because you were going to chuck each other with your compendiums..." he started and both Arisatos blushed incessantly, looking away. "Since the two of you are ready, weapons, Personas and clothes, there's a few things I need to tell you." 

"There's a certain condition you must take- and Nyx was the one who set this condition, not I. It is that you must not come across any of your friends during the tournament." The two former leaders face turned blank and Igor knew very well that they were hiding their emotions. "But-, after everything is done, you may see them if you wish." Soon their face brightened up slightly, and Igor smiled. "There is also one more thing to tell you. You can switch your age of your original age seventeen to your current age. It might seem strange to do so, but I suppose it will be useful. And now… you may shall go."

The brunette haired girl asked, "Er, do we just head out like normal?"

"Oh no, you do not. This is simply a dream… after all."

* * *

They woke up falling, literally falling from space through the clouds facing the sky, with weapons in hands and robes a flowing. Minako was taken back by what is going on, and held on her naginata tightly, while Minato still poker face as always but he held on to his sword not wanting to face the outcome. They were still standing upward not downward fortunately, but it felt weird falling while standing although, through the skies.

"This defies all logic." Minato says this dryly, as he puts his sword to his side and Minako laughs loudly despite of all circumstances she's in. She soon comments, "I'm putting all the blame on Ryoji-kun. Probably as he took us to the Velvet Room as spirits our real bodies which were asleep were pretty much up there." She points up. "So then, this happened." Minato in return cracks a small grin, and applauded softly, "Thanks for the help, Ryoji, you asshole."

"Do you think we'll be falling towards Inaba?" she questions as she holds her naginata closer. "Imagine a ruckus we'll make when we come down all crashing in. The new Persona Users will totally be so suspicious of us." "I suppose so. If not, I'm going to slash Ryoji into pieces the next time we see him." he folds his hands onto his chest. "It wouldn't be much ruckus, Minako. It would wrecking shit all over the place we're falling at…."

They fell for a long while and a long while that was- until Minako blinked while looking off to the distance. There was something that caught her eye and it struck a fear into her, remembering Igor's words about how Inaba has become like Dark Hour all over again.

"Minato." she spoke sharply, cautiously and he looked at his other half with concern. "What's wrong, Minako?" "Look towards my left, Minato. There's something you'll see that's very … nostalgic that it'll make you _sick inside. _" The words she used made him confused until he saw through the darkness and odd redness. The long, Gothic tower, that made him feel sick inside to his stomach. "... Is that Tartarus?" he choked out in surprise and shock.

"My same thought. Someone… _recreated Tartarus _." Her voice was in panic and anger not wanting to remember the tower. Hugging her naginata tightly, she closed her eyes while Minato kept staring and staring. "This got to be some kind of sick joke." he mutters as he grabs hold onto his weapon. "... With the sign of Tartarus and the weird Dark Hour feeling… we must be in Inaba, right?" His companion silently nodded and sighed.

"At least we get to meet the new Persona Users!" she brightened up and Minato slightly snorted. "We have to fight them, Minako." She pouted slightly. "Well, after we uh test their strength, we can talk and meet with them, at least!"

"Always the optimistic one, aren't you?"


	2. Crashin' in At Junes

_**C**__rashin' in At Junes_

* * *

"_ At Junes, _

_everyday is _

_Customer Appreciation Day. _

_Come see for yourself, _

_and get in touch with our products! _

_Every day's great at your Junes! _"

\- Yosuke Hanamura's Impression

* * *

It took them a while but they finally landed somewhere... at least. Well not standing up, liked they had hoped as the two of them fell on their backs, with their backs hurt with a harsh pain coming into their bodies. Soon they both thought, this is what pain is like. It was a morbid thought, but what the hell? They never felt anything in three years and now they confront with pain. Groaning slightly as they get up from the ruckus of tables and chairs, along with boxes. Everything was a huge mess, and Minako would feel sorry for anyone who has the clean it up. They weren't injured after the long fall thankfully and the two of them managed to get up safely, using their weapons as support. Looking around, they noticed how bizarre it was the place they crashed, apparently being some food court. The food court belonged to a store named, "_ Junes _," which neither had recalled.

The food court didn't seem normal like it should have been. It looked out of a dystopian future with a lot of red fog and… the full moon. Standing together back to back and holding their perspective weapons in hand they look around suspiciously for anything to come attack them. Nothing happened and it seemed like eternity, with breaths even and synchronized. All hopes were thrown as suddenly a television comes out of nowhere surprising Minako, and Minato who fell down from her shock. The television does the usual static and it turns on, with both Arisatos staring at it not knowing what to say. It began to show some advertisement… of a fighting tournament called the P-1 Climax.

It showed many unfamiliar faces who they think are the newer Persona Users from Inaba,** (** _one face that Minako sort of noticed, but was unsure... _**)** and familiar faces from their High School days… who look quite different. They didn't quite express their disbelief at least yet, as the advertisement stopped and the television shut off, going off to where it came from. The two of them looked at each other with disbelief in what they were shown and before they were able to discuss what they saw, someone came up the stairs from somewhere below that they didn't see. The interrupting person was a high school aged boy, wearing a Yasogami High School uniform, with unkempt light brown hair, brown eyes, with pair of red headphones around his neck.

He didn't notice them at first, as he was looking around for someone else besides them and he looked shocked at the mess that they made from falling down. It just then, when Minato cleared his throat, he finally noticed them standing together. He blinked twice or thrice at their face, taken in their odd eye colors, their long hair, their clothes and lastly the weapons they were carrying in their hands. In one way or another, he jumped in the most exaggerated way, became bewildered all the same also, went into defensive position.

"Who the hell are you two?!" he was now demanding who they were, in which made Minako more amused, because his voice… sounded like a shriller voice of Minato's _and _Ryoji's. She had to tease Minato about this. The guy was still blubbering as he now wielded two kunais hand in hand. "Are you with the whole Labrys Kidnapping Incident!? Or uh, are you part of this tournament?!"

Minato scoffed slightly and frowned refusing to speak, letting Minako do the introductions, which she did grinning brightly, giving her Vel Vel Muruga to Minato to hold, and herself did a dramatic bow. "Isn't it much more proper to introduce oneself before demanding our names, Hanamura Yosuke-san?"

The said boy becomes more bewildered, and more defensive. "We mean no harm, Hanamura-kun. We just saw you on the television just now fighting in the P-1 Climax."

He becomes wide eyes, but still is suspicious, but blushing a bit as she addresses him with an honorific of all things, and damn she's … _hot. _**(**She even sounds like Rise! That's like an added bonus.**)** He doesn't say this out-loud as the guy next to her seem to be protective of her and sends warning signals at him.

"Belated introductions it is, my name is Minako Arisato, and my companion here is Minato Arisato." She jerks her elbow into Minato side, and he frowns slightly, but it disappears as give a forced courteous greeting. Yosuke doesn't seem so convinced and hardly takes it stride, looking at both of them warily. He holds on to his kunais tightly, and Minato gives a long ended sigh, soon to whisper into Minako's ears, and she in turn gives a defeated shrug.

"Well, Hanamura-_ san _, you give us no choice….." She grabs her naginata from Minato and defends herself. "And anyway, half of our mission was to battle every of newer Persona users of Inaba, to learn about what's going on here…." Now the younger boy was frowning at the both of them intensively, readying himself until he realizes something. "Why do you need information?" They don't answer him, and Yosuke noticed the blue haired male has moved quickly and Arisato-san suddenly went off somewhere else. He's about to get attacked any second, but, his mind was thinking over something else.

'_ These two are not part of the tournament! _' Yosuke thinks as he remember back to the earlier tournament. In the previous tournament, you had to fight someone and defeat them to move on…, and there would be glass walls around them. It would be an illusion too… or so. But these two … seemed pretty much sane and normal, nor they … were Shadows. **(** He just fought with the shadow of his partner, and they were stuck with glass walls and pillars... **) **' _These two has no part with the P-1 Grand Prix or this P-1 Climax! Just… why do they need information?! _' Before he could think over more, a calm monotonous voice came from behind him, that sounded so much… like his but more deeper. "You should watch your surroundings, Hanamura."

Before he could turn around, he knew it was the blue haired guy, named Minato and he used a sword- a golden gothic sword and attacked him from behind. And damn, _it hurt! _Gritting his teeth, he looked around for the two elusive black clad characters, he readied himself holding onto his kunais tightly. " _Come! Jiraiya!" _he yelled out summoning his Persona which to his amazement did come. Soon he heard, the female Arisato, Minako mutter something, "So it is like the Dark Hour." but couldn't find her. If they were going to hide from him, he couldn't do anything else then. " _Magarudyne ! _"

The winds follow the two Arisatos, and he heard both of them try to run away, only to be blown away towards the walls of Junes. Strangely, they didn't seem to be hurt. Minato sighed peeling himself off the wall and helped MInako get off and spoke, "Oh, a Wind-type Persona." Yosuke is confounded and frowns not knowing what to say, until, it was just then when, Minako summons, her own Persona- in which takes Yosuke by surprise. "I summon thee, Orpheus Telos!"

"_ Y-y-y _ou can summon a Persona?!" He certainly didn't know that of all thing, and he suddenly becomes scared as the fellow woman's smile becomes sharp and animalistic. She points one finger up then points at him, "If we couldn't summon a Persona, how would be here in the first place?" Her eyes are shining and _excited _, a bit too excited as if she plans to destroy him and pound him to the ground. "This is payback, _Hana-mura-kun! _Agidyne!"

He realizes that now, they had to have a Persona of some kind because none of the normal people were around in the town, in this distorted mess. He turns into a furious flustered mess as he feels like he's being mocked by this mature lady who's plainly messing around with his feelings. He tries to defend himself as the _strong _fire spell hits him, but fails as he gets burn and _ouch _, it's more stronger than Yukiko's fire spells.

He manages to get up anyway, and runs towards as fast as he can to the older male whom he realizes is shorter than him, but more quicker, moving in a faster pace. Minato jumps with grace and defends with his sword, and in his eyes also were somewhat excited, like a spark has turned on once again. "Come and try get me, Hanamura." Yosuke feels like his head is being messed around with, _damn it_, as this older, yet shorter guy sounded like him but older, deeper, also monotonous. **(**_\- _and then there's that mature lady who _sounds just like _his kouhai Rise, but older and much maturer. **)**

'_ Why do they look so excited?! _' he wonders as slashes and slashes, but the weird guy keeps defending with so much expertise, that he's getting so _frustrated _. "How do you fight _so well?! _" he blurts out at random and Minato looks surprised, but not so visibly. He offhandedly comments, "I haven't fought in _three years _." The three years just rings in Yosuke's ears and he's stunned, but he continues to slash, until he walks backward but slowly. Minato blinks, and before he knows it, the brown haired boy jumps at him with quickening speed, attacking with his kunais. The blue haired man hardly got away, getting a scratch on his cheek.

"You managed to caught Minato off guard." Minako comes from behind Yosuke, attacking him with her naginata. Minato who got out of Yosuke's sight, glares at her for a bit, until mumbling touching his cheek, "_ There's _blood… and pain." The headphones wearing boy blinks but barely dodges her attack, falling on to the ground as he feels the stabbing hurt, wondering why, just why he comments on that, and Minako looks sort of… satisfied. He feels creeped out more than ever and just blurts out again without thinking as he rolls away and gets up. "Are you two masochists or something?!" The two of them seemed so astounded by his conclusion and suddenly, the red eyed woman laughs. She laughs and it's a brilliant one that makes you feel so happy inside, but Yosuke still thinks their demented.

"We'll tell you everything you need to know… _after there is a victor. _" The woman says this sharply as she shoos Minato away, who seemed tired out. She, herself seemed tired herself, but she's fighting again after three years being _a door. _She feels wild and everything, holding on to her naginata. "Come on, Hanamura-kun. Minato's feeling a bit drained, so I'll be your opponent. Fight me seriously with just weapons and no Personas."

Yosuke seems hesitant suddenly wondering why they look so tired. They hadn't been fighting that long, and yet that scary blue haired guy looks so tired and he walks off with a staggering in his steps. The woman in front of him who carries her naginata graciously pointing at him seemed also tired, but isn't willing to stop. He wanted to stop, but suddenly, the woman just knows as she slashes him as his defense is down. "Don't be looking down on me or Minato, Hanamura-san. Just because we hadn't fought for three years, doesn't mean we're not experienced nor capable fighters."

He frowns but he feels inspired somewhat strangely by these two strangers he doesn't know. He readies up again, taking a deep breath in and out and goes out on attack. "I won't hesitate!" He sees a shadow of a smile on his opponent's face, as she says softly, "_ Good. _" The two of them are fighting weapon to weapon and in his heart- he just knows he's getting destroyed bit by bit. Both Arisatos are skilled and they analyze how he'll fight. **( **they remind him of his partner…. Yu Narukami. **)** He just knows it, as few bruises and scrapes grow, and he's getting tired and more tired. Yosuke eventually gets knocked out by the mysterious black clad lady, and he falls unconscious.

* * *

Minako falls onto her knees as her Persona begins to use "_ Victory Cry _" upon her and she sighs as place her naginata down. She hears applause from elsewhere and she looks at Minato who shamelessly drinking tea.

The brunette looks highly affronted at his act, and he looks away as he comes forward with his tea set and cookies too, apparently. "Where'd you get that from?" she asks as he offers her tea. She accepts soon being reminded of Chagall Cafe. "Ryoji sent it to us." was his only explanation with the most straightest face ever, and she does a double take. "What?"

He doesn't say anymore only pointing above and she simply shrugs. She summons Orpheus Telos once again and asks, "_ Mediarahan! _" soon she was healing Yosuke and Minato. She slumps down a bit, sitting cross legged and eating some of the cookies, waiting until the fellow younger Persona User wakes up.

Minato then puts the tea set aside, sitting next to Minako, laying his head on her shoulder resting, as she talks about the things that happened to her in her own reality. She talks about many things just to pass the time, and Minato is mostly nodding without commenting, until they noticed the student move, clearly becoming conscious.

He becomes alarmed getting up in a frenzy and looking around, sort of calming down once he saw the two weird black clad Persona Users… with a _cute tea set. _And he also comes to the sight of the blue haired man laying his head on the lady's shoulder… and holding hands?

Yosuke always knew he tended to put his foot into his mouth at times, but this time he just had to ask. "_ Uuuuuuuuh _, are you two married?" The question he just asked made Minato choke on air and Minako violently pushing her other half off her shoulder while being all flustered.

Soon they were both vehemently denying it, "**_WE JUST SHARE THE SAME LAST NAME!_**" Yosuke didn't know what to say at this scene, mumbling a small apology on his behalf and then asked, "Siblings?" They both rolled their eyes at his next theory, and sighed. Minako answered honestly, only keeping it vague. "No. Not by blood. Just related in some way." She clears her throat. "Passing over that, do you want some tea?"

Yosuke felt very compelled to say no, he didn't want tea, but he found himself accepting it. "Sure… but uh what's with the tea set." Minato felt inclined to just comment, as he grabbed his own tea, "To drink tea." The younger male just blinked as Minako gave him a cup of tea and cookies on the side. "A certain friend sent us them for a surprise delivery."

"Uh." He drinks his tea anyway, soon remembering what happened. "You guys defeated me right?" He puts down his tea cup, cookies on the ground and sits cross legged. "Since I lost, I'll try to tell you what I know, I guess…" The odd couple simultaneously agree and Yosuke begins to tell about what he knows. He begins about what happened as everything seemed to power out, how he separated from Teddie, how the town felt warped, got stuck fighting his friend's '_ shadow _' and decided to look for his friends at Junes. He was at the bottom floor of Junes, until he heard a crashing sound.

At the mention of the crashing sound, he couldn't help but notice that the two of them had guilty looks. He kept staring at them and they made a fake cough before one of them began to speak. It was Minako who spoke and told him the truth. "We crashed into Junes by accident..."

"...How?"

"From above."

"You guys are weird."

Minako slightly chuckles at that, and she reaches out for a cookie. "Okay now onto our civil conversation of sorts! _With tea _!" At the mention of tea, Minato raises his hand and Minako follows by high fiving him. "I'm Minako Arisato, but you can call me Minako, if you'd like so it could clear up some confusion." Yosuke slowly nods. "He's Minato Arisato. You can call him Minato."

He gulps slightly asking, "So um, Minako-san, Minato-san… why are you two here in Inaba?" "I'd like to say it's a complicated matter." She gives a small smile. "But of course, you'd probably won't like that answer very much. We're Persona Users just like you. Can't tell you the details, but we're in Inaba because of the P-1 Climax."

Minato adds in, "And that is all. We need to go."

"That's too vague! I don't even know who you are really!"

"Hmm, the thing is from our side it's confidential." Minako muses quietly, until asking, "Do you know anyone named Mitsuru Kirijo, Akihiko Sanada, or Aigis?"

"Uh, yeah, I guess I do. They're called the Shadow Operatives." He narrow his eyes at them. "Are you part of them?" Minato looks a bit bemused at the name, and Minako had to cover her snort under her hand. "Oh no, we just need you to not mention our name to them. _Ever. _You can't let them know who we are at all." she says all this in a threatening voice, and turns gentler. "We're not enemies to them, but its better if you don't…."

"And now we should take our leave, Minako."

"Yeah true." She picks up her naginata and beckons Minato to carry the tea set. "Till we meet again, Hanamura-kun!"

"Huh?" He becomes confused at the sudden threat, not knowing what to think about it, but is more equally dumbfounded as the two Arisatos walked off from Junes Food Court, jumping from the roof. "_ W-w-wait! _" But they are gone in a flash, leaving no trace that they were even there.

'_ ... Why did she tell me not to tell the Shadow Operatives about them? _' he thinks to himself. ' _She seemed sad at saying that. I guess I should promise that…. _'

"... What's with that get up anyway? Are they Shinigamis or something?"

* * *

The two of them were now on the run looking for other people and possible extraction of information. Despite that they were running around in the warped town, Minako seems really insistent on something, arguing **(** or rather teasing him **)** with Minato.

"His voice totally sounded like yours Minato!" She was teasing him about how similar their voices were and Minato kept ignoring her. "Well, it was very shrill and identical to the very least!" "Can we stop talking about how his voice sounds like mine all the time?" he mutters as he holds on to his Lucifer's Blade annoyed. "He sounds more like Ryoji."

"... Ryoji decided to _sound like you _." she snorts out loud falling to the side to the ground, and Minato gives her a pointed look. "Watch where you're going."

" Why don't you try to be a gentleman, and help me up, huh!?"

"You seem perfectly fine, from where I am."

"Jerkass." She mumbles quietly but took a look around her. "This... is the Central Shopping District..." Minato looked towards her in confusion deciding to join her at where's she's at. "Have you been around here before, Minako?"

"Yeah, I went shopping during on the last day of Tennis Club Training Session. It was at the Tatsumi Textile Shop..." She looks around and gets up holding on to her naginata. "Just like what Hanamura-kun said, the town is warped... the atmosphere is weird."

Right as she says that... something came rolling towards them. It was screaming and crying and... it was very colorful. "SENSEIIIIIIIII." it called out and it was about to crash into them.

"What the hell is that?" They both shrugged and as it came nearer, Minato and Minako put their feet up and stopped it with their feet. It made a noise and wail, once they put their feet back down. The odd colorful thing immediately got up and... got mad?

"That was very rude!" it exclaimed, being all mad and everything, but all the Arisatos had in their mind, '_ Isn't that the Persona User... er.. Teddie?' _Teddie on the other hand was being angry, until he noticed how pretty the mysterious black clad lady was. He began to blush and decided he wanted to score with her, **(** not really knowing _what _it meant still. **)**

"Why, hello _mademoiselle _!" He winked rather seductively, in his own way actually. "You look like such a beauty _! _" Both Arisatos stared at each other, with Minato whispering, ' _I think a... guy in a costume suit is trying to flirt with you.' _Minako groaned and face-palmed slightly, ' _Why am I one of the unlucky ones?' _

Minako did not at all want to talk to him nor respond, staring at this thing. For some reason, it didn't seem to be very much turned off by her cold stare. Instead, it immediately began to zip off his costume, revealing... a _foreigner? _Yet there was something rather off about him. He... reminded them as... _Ryoji. _

Teddie seemed to take this wrong way with the lady's stare and everything. He thought she was entranced with _him! _Did this mean he had a chance to score?! He readied himself puckering his lips for a kiss or a smooch soon asking, "Can I score with you?" with the most naivety and childishness anybear could possibly have.

Minako must of misheard him, but she heard him clearly and she turned red. Minato looked at the poor guy with pity, making a R.I.P gesture. Furiously red that she responded with whacking the guys most beloved parts with the end of naginata, that made Minato whimper slightly and whispering,"You're making _Mara _cry." Minako gave him a death glare and spat out, " **_TO HELL WITH MARA_**."

She threw her naginata at Minato who dutifully catches and wrings her hands, cracking her knuckles. Teddie on the other hand is in pain, suffering by the sudden attack, wondering what did he do even wrong? The lady knocks him down to the ground, sitting on his back and proceeded to pull his legs upward, making him in more pain.

"Hey, kid_ . _There's one thing you should know." She says this rather maliciously, and Teddie gulps slightly while wincing in pain. "Don't try to be so cute around unsuspecting girls and _ask if you can score them, you asshole." _

_"B-but I just wanted a smooch..." _

_" _YOU AIN'T GETTING ONE."

"I'M SORRRRYYYYY I WON'T EVER ASK IT TO YOU EVER AGAINNNN!"

Feeling satisfied, Minako proceeds to get up and grabs her naginata from Minato, walking off a few distances ahead, blushing furiously. Her other half watches from behind with a sigh and crouches down facing the weird blonde boy. "You should be careful about how you word things." he ruffles his hair and gets up. He looks at him a bit meaningfully, adding "If you weren't so careful, you would've get burnt with Agidyne... and you remind me of friend. But he's more cautious while flirting of course."

He walks off chasing after Minako, whispering into her ear, '_ I think you overreacted, Minako.' _She folds her arms around her chest, while hanging her naginata over her shoulder. ' _Shut it... ...' _She looks downward then looks up towards the sky, _'I wish I could meet Junpei. That Teddie guy reminded me of him and Ryoji combined haha... _' She looked more distant and had a bitter smile and Minato thoughtfully nodded with her sentiment. He takes her naginata and with his open hand he offers to hold hers. She gives a small smile, clasping her hand into his.

Far behind them, Teddie was slowly recovering was thinking over what the two mysterious black clad people had said and blinked remembering the guy mentioned '_ Agidyne.' _

"They have a bearsona?"


	3. Coming Across The Dragon

**_III._** _Coming Across The Dragon_

* * *

"So who's next in line for a stomping?"

\- Chie Satonaka

* * *

The two of them focused on continuing on walking down Central Downtown Shopping District which seemed never ending from the way it was warped and continuous. The area around the Central Downtown Shopping District was different from what Minako had generally remembered. It was distorted with a whole lot of weird things ahead of them, but they looked around while being cautious. Their main goal was to reach for Tartarus. Or what they believed to be Yasogami High turned into Tartarus. Yet, Minako couldn't help but fall into a small memory lane of being in Inaba...

( _The tennis training session with Yasogami high school, the meeting with the inn owner's daughter, staying in for the night in the inn, Rio, Yuko and Miyamoto-kun... _)

"She probably wouldn't remember me." she mutters in a bittersweet way, looking downwards and smiling. "I was just that older girl who appeared in her life once, that's all..."

"Or she might as well remember you, because how can she not remember someone like you Minako?"

"Just_ unbelieveable! _You are really a charmer than I actually expected you are!" She snorts as she hits at her companion's side. He made a face at her punch, pushing her away from him, "Shush, I am quite known to be ' _Charismatic _' after all."

"Oh my god, shut up." Twirling her naginata at her side and then slamming it down to the ground, she looks upon him with a fake look of disgust. "I should be ashamed that I even_ know you! _" The blue haired man gave no reaction but slightly pouted in return. One thing for sure, the two of them weren't really taking their conversation really seriously anymore. They kept poking at one another for almost an entire minute.

Very serious people that were sent by Nyx indeed! They were being childish again, a thing they haven't experienced in so long. They stopped soon enough, because 1) obviously they were sensible adults who had duties to do and 2) someone was with them. Of course Minato had noticed their presence, while his other half was more caught up in poking at him intensely. She finally had noticed the third presence among them, who was a young teen, nearing her adulthood.

She wore a green jacket and she looked at them quite incredulously with a mix of shock. The two Fools looked at each other and then looked at the stranger. Minato simply stared, while Minako squinted hard at the girl. She seemed a bit familiar to her in her mind, but couldn't recognize her. Nope, _not at all. _All three of them didn't speak a single word for a second, until the "green jacket girl" broke the silence, "What … were you two doing just now?" continuing, "Are … you two just flirting at each other at a **_TIME LIKE THIS?_**"

The two Arisatos looked at the young woman and then looked at each other. "We aren't flirting at each other."

Both of them deadpanned, but the younger girl didn't believe in them. _Nuh-uh, not at all. _The girl also came to a realization, a really, really delayed reaction to both of them really. " _Wait. _Everyone of the town was missing, and the only ones that could be roaming about are-" She began to get into a stance as her eyes sharpened. " _Enemies. _"

Minako was about to ready up her naginata, but then Minato stopped her. "You already fought someone._ Let me do it this time. _"

Lucifer's Blade in hand, and the girl's ready to run and hit him, the two of them clashed.

"_ Show off. _"

* * *

"You know it's best to ask for someone's name before assuming things right off the bat, like calling us enemies, by the way, _Satonaka. _"

The teenage girl Satonaka Chie, was mainly a martial art practitioner, so Minato had mostly blocked them with his sword and by guarding himself.

"Are you try to have a conversation _in _battle? And what's the point of introducing myself, when you already know it?" Chie looked somewhat furious, as she summoned up her Persona Tomoe. " _God's Hand. _"

Minato almost looked panicked but immediately ran around towards behind the girl and slashing his sword at her back. Before she could even turn around, "_ Messiah! _" His other half's eyes had widened in surprise, "Don't tell me you are going to….! You stupid, stupid show-off!" She ran off, as _Megidolaon _came down.

It came down _hard, _knocking the kung-user unconscious.

"Ooops."

"Oops,_ my ass. _"

* * *

By the time, Chie had woke up, she didn't really know what to think of the black clad people that were in front of her. The woman who had her hair in a ponytail was bonking the man with blue hair with the end of a naginata, calling him, "_ You are TRULY A FOOL. _" Repeatedly. What's more stranger, was that he wasn't really complaining but he was pouting. She also notice that her wounds were bandaged up properly and she was healed up.

"You beat me up, and you bandage me?" She questions and the older woman looks at her. "Hey, it was _this idiot _who decided to beat you up. He ended up not being able to control everything and sent a Megidoloan on everyone." This time she stopped with hitting him on the head and sat down while bringing out a complete tea set. "The name's Minako Arisato. Want some tea?"

"Alright." The girl was a bit thirsty. "Who's that guy then?"

"...I'm Minato Arisato." He was facing the other way with his sword at his waist. "...And no, we aren't married or related."

Well, that certainly stopped her from saying it so she switched the topic, "So, um, Minato-san, Minako-san, why are you here in Inaba…?"

The two of them looked at each other and soon explained. Or more or less, Minako explaining, "We're here to know what's going on and get information. Oh, also try to stop anything from going wrong."

"... That sounds really specific." She points out but sighs, "I'll tell you one thing. I'm not really sure what exactly happened but red fog decided to come down into the town, so I decided to investigate and find my other friends."

Minato hummed in response, "So I guess we just need to head to the tower or something."

"The tower? Oh, you mean where Yasogami High School was supposed to be?"

"Yep, and try to find what is going on over there~" Minako grinned but it faltered into a serious expression. "Do you know the Shadow Operatives?"

"Yeah, they're Persona-users like us. Well, they specifically told us not to interfere with what ever happening into the case, but… it's our town." Chie sounds determined, "Also, I want to prove something to my Master!"

"Master…?"

"His name is Akihiko Sanada, but I'm calling him Master, because honestly? He's great and I want him to teach me."

Suddenly both of them had turned blue and turned around, covering their mouths. It turned into forced coughs, and the green jacket wearer looked concerned. "Are you two… alright?"

The long blue haired man had choked out after hitting his chest, "W-we're fine! And anyway, we have to run."

"Yep, we got to go! Don't tell Shadow Operatives about us! We are absolute secret."

Soon, before Chie knew it, the two odd black clad couple were running as fast as they could and she soon heard laughter._ Loud laughter and hollering. _

'_ ... What was that all about? _'


End file.
